Timeline
Below is a timeline based on the events that happened in the series, covering the history of Elder Tale from the perspective of the real world, and, after the Catastrophe, from the perspective of the Adventurers. Prior to the Catastrophe 1998 *The Elder Tale beta is released on Thursday, October 22, 1998 in the United States. Nyanta is among the beta testers. *"Hunt of Dragon" and "The Last Fantasy" raid content added. 2000 *Release of the first expansion pack, Reconnaissance at Dawn. *"Heriot's Haunted House" and "The Melancholy of Kobold King" raid content added. 2001 *Elder Tale is released in Japan; the Yamato server is created with Akihabara as its sole Adventurer City. 2002 *Release of the second expansion pack, Duelist's Honor. *"Knight King's Trial," "Coronation of the Goblin King," and "Demon Festival of Suzakumon" raid content added. 2003 * Release of the third expansion pack, Silver Odyssey. Transition to voice chat, addition of ships, addition of coastal routes (sea mail). *"Evil Influence of Sahuagin," "Legacy of the Sailing Prince," "Pirate King's Treasure," and ""The False Underground Royal Palace" raid content added. 2005 * Release of the fourth expansion pack, Maze War. Level cap raised to 60, additional revision of pet system, addition of flying mounts, PvP content "Labyrinth of Evilness" added * "Labyrinth of Goodness", "Labyrinth City of Zion", "Rainbow in the Sky", "Spanish Armada's Disappearance" and "Dragon Knight of the Heavens" raid content added, along with special raid content "Handmade Maze". Japan *Susukino added. 2007 * Release of the fifth expansion pack, Jewel of . Major revision patch for the production systems, guild system revision, addition of weapon enhancement system. *"Berserker's Soul", "Ancient Factory of Lekeš", "Empire of Dawn", "Xanadu" and "Neighing of the Abominable Dragon" raid content added. 2008 * Release of the sixth expansion pack, Supreme Ruler's Ambition. Level cap raised to 70, Guild House purchase system added, raid showdown content "Overlord" added. * "Onimusha of Hayato". "End of Summer Campaign", "End in Winter Campaign", "Battlefield Trainer" and "12 Color Rebellion" raid content added. Japan *Nakasu added. 2010 *Release of the seventh expansion pack, Gift of Flame. Book of Secrets System introduced, large-scale revision patch for actions other than combat. *"Depths of the Obscure Bamboo Blinds", "Eternal Glacier Army's Attack", "Successor of the Sorcery King" and "Oracle's Sky Tower" raid content added. Japan *Shirogane Kei begins playing Elder Tales under the character named Shiroe. 2012 *Release of the eighth expansion pack, Eternal Lind Red. Level cap raised to 80, Town of Shibuya added. *"Crying of the Night Crow", "Ruler of Idols" and " Lind Red Great Temple" raid content added. 2014 * Release of the ninth expansion pack, Legacy. Operation of the translation system begins, addition of AI items. * "Southern Sea Shrine Maiden", "Pipers Resurrection", "Hades Breath", "Rescuing the Corrupted Soul" and "Maihama Underground Ruins" raid content added. Japan *Shiroe becomes an active member of the Debauchery Tea Party. Korea *The Taoshi class replaces the original North American Enchanter class. 2015 *Release of the tenth expansion pack, Sacred Heart. Level cap raised to 90, major revision to the AI of NPCs, playing musical instruments and singing patch, massive deployment of field raid monsters. *"New Empire's Return Festival", "Rhadamanthys' Throne", "Nine Great Prisons of the Heroes", "The Swan of Tuonela", "Labyrinth of Nightmares" and "Forgotten Service" raid content added. Japan *Kanami's daughter is born. 2016 *Release of the eleventh expansion pack, Alchemist's Solitude. Competition items added, production items added. *"Artificial Angel Plan", "Diva Eliza" and "Beauty of Calvados" raid content added. Japan *The Tea Party breaks up due to various real-life events. Kanami moves to Rome, Naotsugu gets an office job. Most of its members become inactive following this event. After the Catastrophe May 2018 *May 3, 2018: The Catastrophe occurs, trapping 30,000 Japanese players inside the world of Elder Tale and millions worldwide. This occurs after Japan (the first server to receive expansion pack updates) receives the twelfth expansion pack, Homesteading the Noosphere. **In Japan, the level cap raises to 100, and new monsters and dungeons are added. No other server seems to have been changed. **The Ancients attempt to ward off the Genius, only to be ambushed when the Fortress holding them opens earlier than expected. All of the Ancients disappear, either to fight the Genius within the Fortress, or were killed (the only known exception is Elias Hackblade, who was saved by Kanami. The teleportation system to the inside of the Fortress drains all of the magic powering the Intercity Transport Gates, causing them to become inoperational when the Adventurers awaken inside the Theldesian world. **After meeting up at White-leaf Field, Shiroe and Naotsugu are caught by Marielle and brought to the Crescent Moon Alliance's guild hall. **Hamelin begins "recruiting" new players. **Brigandia takes control of Susukino. *Approximately five days later: First known death occurs (Soujiro in the West Wind Brigade manga). Rise in Player Killing occurs after it is proven that revival is possible. **Akatsuki joins Shiroe and Naotsugu. *A week or two after the Catastrophe: Shiroe's Party is ambushed by Dread Pack, a player-killing guild. However, the party easily kills off its members. **Shiroe's Party learns of Serara's situation and set off to rescue her. *Nyanta discovers Real Food Preparation. *Three days after leaving Akiba, Shiroe's Party arrives at the Depths of Palm. *Two days later, they arrive at Susukino, where they are joined by Serara and Nyanta. A duel commences between Nyanta and Demiqas; Shiroe's Party emerges victorious, which Demiqas killed by Nyanta and Londark beheaded by Shiroe. *Nureha gathers the support of the Itsuki Clan and many Adventurers, and creates Plant Hwyaden with Indicus. **Overlay is developed. North America *Someone discovers Real Food Preparation and begins charging exorbitant prices for flavorful food. June 2018 Akiba *Shiroe's Party returns from Susukino. *The major battle guilds in Akihabara have divided up battle grounds, resulting in a reduction of PKing and a "falling into ranks" of different guilds. **Out of different groups that are all guilty of this, the Black Sword Knights and Silver Sword are particularly notable for their usage of EXP Pots to try and reach level 91. These EXP Pots are provided by Hamelin through abuse and manipulation of their low-level recruits. *Log Horizon is formed; Log Horizon and the Crescent Moon Alliance join forces to begin their plan to revitalize and reorganize Akiba. *The Round Table Conference gathers twelve of the prominent guild masters in Akiba; eleven of those invited agree to the formation of the Round Table Alliance. **Hamelin is disbanded; its leaders and older members are kicked out of the guild hall and thus the city, while the kids it had taken as slaves are freed. **Minori and Touya join Log Horizon; Isuzu joins the Crescent Moon Alliance. Minami *Nureha purchases all of Minami's important structures and takes control of the city. All guilds aside from Plant Hwyaden are abolished, and those living within Minami are forced to join the guild. North America *In Big Apple (New York City), the 6.01 Food Riots break out, turning the city into a war zone. Those who had no desire to be involved with the events either left the city or went into hiding (like Leonardo). July 2018 *The Round Table Alliance is invited to participate in the Eastal League of Free Cities Conference of Lords. August 2018 *The Return of the Goblin King event begins. *At Marielle's behest, the Summer Training Camp is established to train newer players (and to give the former an excuse for a vacation). *The Round Table agrees to attend the Conference of Lords. * During the grace period of expeditionary forces return, Round Table and Eastal League of Free Cities settle on 3 kinds of treaties. Basic treaty, mutual transit commerce treaty and peace treaty. Summer Training Camp *Summer training camp begins for beginners at the nearby town of Choushi. The group sets up camp at an abandoned school building. *The day after their arrival, Touya, Minori, Serara, Isuzu and Rundelhaus Code form a low level party and challenge Ragranda Forest. **Day 1, Minori's group withdraws after 1 hour. **Day 2 and day 3, forced to withdraw within 3 hours of hard fighting. **Day 4, Minori's group stays in base camp to discuss abilities instead of heading into dungeon. **Day 5, Minori's group arrives at the deepest part of Ragranda Forest and defeat the boss, a Burning Dead. **On the night of Day 7, Isuzu finds out Rundelhaus is a Lander. *Day 8, a large amount of Sahuagin invade the shore of Meinion Coast. The beach group returns to the abandoned school building. **A medium-sized group of Goblins is discovered on the path to plunder Choushi. Participants of summer training camp move to Choushi to warn and defend the town. *Day 10, Marielle and 60 people begin fighting against more than a thousand Sahuagin invading the Sandleaf River mouth. **In the afternoon, Goblins headed back to Choushi, so Minori's squad heads off to intercept them. **Evening, Minori's team is on patrol and has defeated around 30 Goblins. However, they are suddenly attacked by Dire Wolves and two squads of Goblins. They win the fight, but Rundelhaus dies. Revival spells don't make him regain consciousness, so Minori seeks help from Shiroe. **Shiroe rushes to Minori's location, and uses Revival Incense to revive Rudy for three minutes while forcefully linking his consciousness by refilling his MP. Rundelhaus signs a contract created with Contract Art Ceremony to make his subclass Adventurer. ** Rundelhaus dies again because the spell expired. Since he is now considered to have Adventurer privileges, he revives at the Cathedral in Akiba. ** Night, reinforcements arrive from the Ocypete and drive out the Sahuagin. Isuzu uses Call of Home to return to Akiba so she can find Rudy. Round Table Alliance * A delegation of the Round Table Alliance goes to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. They participate in the ball at night. * Day 2, noon. Krusty and Rayneshia's first meeting after the ball. Tea at the square gazebo. * Day 4, midnight. Li Gan appears before Shiroe and Akatsuki in the courtyard. He talks to Shiroe and Akatsuki about the history of World Fractions and the Spirit Theory. * Day 7, night. Feudal Lord-only meeting for Eastal League of Free Cities begins. * Day 8, morning to noon. A Round Table Alliance meeting is held through telepathy calls. The Return of the Goblin King event is surmised to be the cause of the demi-human attacks. Requested reinforcements from West Wind Brigade, which arrives in the evening. ** Night. Consultation of Round Table to join Eastal League of Free Cities begins. ** Rayneshia decides to go to Akiba to get volunteer soldiers. Krusty, Rayneshia, Shiroe and Akatsuki are in Akiba. ** After the meeting, Michitaka, Henrietta, Duke Serjiad discuss the future relationship of the Round Table and the Eastal League of Free Cities. * Day 9, morning. Rayneshia makes a speech to appeal to Adventurers in Akiba to volunteer as soldiers. ** Expedition force of more than 1200 lead by Krusty and organized by Shiroe depart. ** Afternoon. Steam ship Ocypete arrived at Maihama carrying about 130 Adventurers. After that is to the port of Narashino. * Day 10, dawn. First strike of a 96 member battalion led by Krusty. ** Dusk. Krusty and his battalion takes a break and joins Rayneshia for tea. Shiroe who is at Midraunt Equestrian Garden receives telepathic communication from Minori. He and Akatsuki fly to Minori on a Griffin. He writes the contract while on the back of the Griffin. * Night. Battalion strikes at Goblins for the second time. * Krusty crushes the Goblin General. * After a week the expeditionary force returns to Akiba after defeating the Goblin General. Minami * The Demon Festival of Suzakumon event is triggered. Plant Hwyaden clears out the problem much like the Round Table did. September 2018 * One month after siege of Sandleaf, a festival to celebrate the treaty of Maihama is held. * A great ball is held at hall of Cinderella Castle. Aorusoi, China * Kanami, Coppelia and Elias Hackblade run into Leonardo, an American player, at Tekeli. He ends up joining up with them to escape Tekeli and KR, using Soul Possession on a Bai Ze, appears. * At the small village of Sekekku, a demon that causes epidemics afflicts a young Lander boy with the properties of a Gnoll and possesses him, who then attacks Kanami. Elias and Leonardo bring the boy under control and is treated by Coppelia. *The Lelang Wolf Cavalry reconnaissance group is attacked by a Black Dragon at the Columned Ruins of Tone Grave. *Peddler Juuha arrives at Sekekku along with a Lelang Wolf Calvary survivor, Chun Lu. ** Kanami's party decides to be the convoy escort of Juuha along with Chun Lu. *Two days later. Lelang Wolf Calvary legion troops led by guild master Zhu Huan raid Columned Ruins of Tone Grave, but are wiped out in a few hours by the Black Dragon. ** Evening, Chunruu gets news that legion raid was wiped out. ** Night, KR spots an army of Gnolls heading towards Sekekku in a canyon to the northeast. Kanami, Coppelia and Elias decide to go subdue the Gnolls in spite of Leonardo's protests, while Juuha and Chun Lu go to to warn Sekekku. * Dawn, Leonardo decides to go along with Kanami's decision. KR regains his human form by using Castling, and summons a Red Dragon and heads off to Columned Ruins of Tone Grave carrying the two of them. The Black Dragon carrying the two Genius, Rasphuia and Papus, appear. * KR releases his contract with the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon regains its strength as a Garnet Dragon (Level 90 Raid rank) and battles the Black Dragon. Although they kill the Black Dragon, KR himself dies in the process and revives in Minami. * Papus gets away after the fall, but Leonardo begins fighting Rasuphia on the ground. Kanami discovers Papasu and begins fight. Leonardo uses his Overskill, Parallel Plot, to defeat Rasphuia. Kanami defeats Papus with the help of the others except KR. Minami * KR visits headquarters of using on a , where he is reunited with Kazuhiko and Indicus. KR joins as he awaits Kanami's return. October 2018 *The Libra Festival occurs for three days. **Lord Marves attempts to sabotage the event to discredit both Rayneshia and the Round Table Alliance, but is foiled. **Nureha meets up with Shiroe after the conclusion of the Festival before returning to Minami. November 2018 *Shiroe and Naotsugu join Silver Sword in Susukino in order to beat the Abyssal Shaft raid. **Tetora, who was sent by Kazuhiko, joins the raid and later, Log Horizon. Demiqas is forced by William Massachusetts to go along. *Akatsuki, Rieze, Nazuna, and others fight against a Royal Guard named Enbart Nelles, who mysteriously acquired a sword possessed by a Raid Boss, Lugrius. *The flavor text of Takayama Misa's weapon, Calamity Hearts, causes both Krusty and her right arm to disappear during the attempt to complete the Return of the Goblin King expedition. Minami * A Ten-Seat Conference is held. December 2018 Expeditionary Force * One after expeditions start. Takayama Misa searches the outskirts of the 's village. * When returning to the village to report information gathered, Takayama Misa's weapon shows abnormal behavior. * shines red, and Krusty is swallowed in a vortex of light. Side * Murderer appears in Town of Akiba. There are 3 victims including Kyouko of . * Day 2 - 1 victim. * Day 3 - 5 victims. * Day 6 - 's search and capture patrols wiped out, raises caution. * 24 elite members of begin to patrol the city (4 parties with 6 members each). * Kinjou of the Kunie clan visits Rayneshia. Rayneshia is informed that a was stolen. * Akatsuki overhears Kinjou and Rayneshia's conversation and decides to sortie against the Murderer alone. * Evening of same day. Soujirou fights Murderer Enbart Nelles. Soujirou is disadvantaged. * Akatsuki intrudes the battle between Soujirou and Enbart. Akatsuki & Soujirou vs Enbart, Akatsuki and Soujirou are defeated and die. * Akatsuki encounters Shiroe in . A memory is offered to with Shiroe. * Morning of the next day at . Rayneshia personally tells Rieze her decision. Rayneshia and Rieze become friends. * Afternoon conference of . Roderick reports that the is not over. * Early afternoon. Akatsuki wakes up in the . She seeks Rieze and Nazuna's cooperation. * Suppression party comprised of Water Maple Maidens' formed with Rieze in command, they plan to hunt down Enbart after 3 days. During this preparation time, training of takes place. * 3 days later at night. 24 's commences raid-like combat. Akatsuki comes into contact with Enbart. * Same time. Rayneshia makes the decision to cut off magic power from the magic circle providing defense to the Town of Akiba. * Akatsuki loses her sword in a desperate attack against Enbart, and is in danger with less than 5% HP. * Kawara acts as guerrilla unit during this time, Tatara of hands to Akatsuki. * Akatsuki makes contact with Enbart again. Guidance tatics are successful, Enbart's movement are sealed due to Rieze's magic. * is destroyed and Enbart is defeated, Akatsuki and others win. * Pajama party into the afternoon, occupying Rayneshia's guest room and office. Side * Three weeks have passed since leaving Susukino, 2 bosses (Vandemie of First Garden and Erureida of Fifth Garden.) killed, 7 Phantasmal-tier equipments have been obtained. The plan to clear the dungeon drags on. * After a break in the small room in , battle with commences. * During the battle with Ruseato, bosses and from different fields appear. The 24 Raid members are annihilated due to the overwhelming difference in strength. * In the time between death and revival, Shiroe dreams of the real world. During the dream, he walks to the bench of his memories in his hometown. * He thinks back to the existence of others who he failed to support and cooperate with due to his nature, he makes up his mind to start over. * After the dream of the real world, Shiroe notices that he is in the 14th server zone, . Even after thinking over the new information regarding "death" he was unable to come up with any proper conclusions regarding this new information. * Shiroe encounters Akatsuki in . A memory is offered to with Akatsuki. * William and others are revived at the entry of raid. Many of the members are in despair and disheartened. * As Guild Master, Willliam gives a heartfelt speech to ignite the spirits within the hearts of his friends once again. * Shiroe uses his experience to consider future deployments and is struck with an idea for a strategy. * After a week of preparation, they have a rematch with Ruseato. They don't kill Ruseato, but instead they create an opening in a gate that leads to the area where Ibura Habura is. * They arrive in Ibura Habura's area, combat is initiated. * Tetra tells Naotsugu that she is joining . * Tarutauruga shows up in Ibura Habura's area. During the relentless battle where victory seemed like a possibility, shadow warriors created by Ruseato appear. * Demiqas kites the shadow warriors around, while carrying Shiroe who is supporting. * Shiroe and Demiqas begin argue with each other. Shiroe is left before the deepest part of the zone, while Demiqas goes back to his post kiting shadow warriors. * After struggling to arrive at the Depths of Ninth Garden, Shiroe negotiates with Kinjou a second time. * William and others defeat Ibura Habura, Tarutaurugar and the shadow warriors, Shiroe's negotiations are successful, the zone is successfully cleared. Loot is shared. * The raid clearing force returns to Susukino. Upon arriving, Shiroe, Naotsugu and Tetra separate from and leave Akiba. * 4 Days after parting with William and the others, Shiroe arrives back in Akiba. January 2019 *The Abyssal Shaft Raid Party returns, successful. Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Tetora return to Akihabara. March 2019 * Minori and the younger group heads west to gather materials for . * They perform in several villages and are popular with the Landers there. * When fighting off some monsters, they are nearly overwhelmed when Roe2 appears before them. * After bringing Roe2 to a nearby village, she agrees to accompany them in exchange for being called "big sister". May 2019 ;Akihabara *The Shibuya Raid Team is formed to stop the attack by the Eternal Moths, and is successful. *Contact is made with Kanami's Party in China. ;Maihama ;China *Kanami's Party is still on the Chinese server. *Krusty is being taken care of in the mountains of the Chinese server, having lost his memories of the post-Catastrophe world. Category:Miscellaneous